1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adhering mechanism, and more particularly, to a foam adhering or affixing mechanism and a clamping assembly thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various kinds of foam may be adhered or affixed to a workpiece to protect the workpiece from damage caused by static electricity or corrosion. In a regular foam adhesion or affixing process, a number of operators are employed to adhere the foam in the form of one or more foam pieces. The foam adhering or affixing process is labor-consuming and time-consuming. Furthermore, the operators may contaminate the foam pieces, which leads to lower quality. Therefore, a vacuum absorbing mechanism is occupied to adhere the foam automatically. However, certain types of foams have many holes defined therein, thereby making it difficult to have the foam piece be adhered by the vacuum absorbing mechanism, and also reducing the adhesion of the foam piece to the workpiece.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.